


A Blue Hue.

by theweakestthing



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweakestthing/pseuds/theweakestthing
Summary: A chance meeting can change your life if you let it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/gifts).



Keys that weren't his held in his fist, Saruhiko walked up the steps to the grand house, he was going to be staying in a complete stranger's house for the weekend while they were away. The guy didn't even drop off the keys himself, had some assistant or whatever drop them off instead. It seemed kind of dangerous, it seemed kind of reckless, to not even meet him and see what kind of person he was. Either way it didn't really matter to Saruhiko, he was getting paid to stay in the guy's house.

Walking up the steps, Saruhiko took in the grandiose building, it was an aesthetically pleasing mixture of traditional and modern architecture. Perfectly trimmed and watered flowers, sculpted bushes and tall trees. The steps were long stone slabs, it forced Saruhiko to take wider strides as he carried his small luggage up the steps. Huffing and puffing as he continued, losing breath the further he went, he stopped in front of the door to catch his breath. Hands on his knees, Saruhiko really wasn't the most fit person, he didn't even eat vegetables.

After he'd caught his breath, Saruhiko managed to work up the energy to thrust the key into the lock and open the ridiculously tall door. He pulled his luggage through the threshold with great effort, gently he closed the door behind him and stood in the entrance for a short while.

The hall was wide and tall, space was a statement of wealth and social standing and Saruhiko had never really cared for it, Saruhiko never cared about people's social standing and wealth either. All it meant to him was extra costs for heating the building, not that he was paying for any of that, it was just something that crossed his mind as he took in the interior.

The owner of the house was the owner of some software company, they were away on a business trip for the weekend, the guy seemed like the kind of meticulous person that would meet someone before letting them look after their place. The owner had left Saruhiko a detailed layout of the house and a letter describing how everything worked in an easy to digest manner, it was no wonder that the man's company and products were held in such high regard. It was the kind of contradiction that intrigued Saruhiko the more he thought about it.

Walking slowly down the hall, Saruhiko pushed the doors open and stuck his head in to observe the rooms. The room he was staying in was bigger than any room he'd ever slept in before, he dropped off his luggage there and moved through the house to scope out the entirety of it. It took him a good ten minutes to walk through the interior, brushed his fingers over the books in the library, glance into the office, finding his reflection in the marble of the kitchen counter top.

Every room was understated in its opulence, an expensive but exquisite taste ran as an undercurrent throughout the whole house. He'd never sat for a place quite like this one, mostly the places he sat for were middle aged couples going away for a trip, this was the first time he'd been in the house of a ridiculously wealthy person. Not that it really changed anything, he wasn't going to use the pool or watch anything on the flat screen, he certainly wasn't going to use the kitchen to make any fancy meals. Mostly, he was going to sit in the guest room work on his laptop, let cleaner in the next day and make sure that he didn't leave a mess when he left. He wouldn't even pass through half the rooms a second time, he figured he was just there to turn the lights on when it went dark.

Perched on the bed, Saruhiko's fingers glided over the keys of his laptop for a few hours before his stomach began to grumble, he figured that he wouldn't find any frozen packaged food in the kitchen. He looked through the freeze anyways and found mostly meat and several kinds of ice cream that Saruhiko wouldn't glance at twice, he shut the freezer door and pulled out his phone. Opening an app to order a pizza as he leaned back against the pristine counter, feeling wholly out of place in this room that seemed designed to have light bounce off of every surface.

Saruhiko stared at and scanned the code he'd written previously, checking it for errors and anything remotely needless, he didn't find anything. Waiting until the pizza came, he laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Everything was free from marks, scratches, smudges and anything that could be considered dirt. It was almost as if no one really lived in the house, it was purely functional.

He ate the pizza at the long dining table and wondered if it had ever been used to its fullest or even really used at all, he doubted it. It didn't seem as though the person that lived there was much of an entertainer, the rooms weren't designed in that way. Most of the rooms seemed for single person usage, like the office and library. Maybe they'd had a pool party once in a while or had meetings with business partners around the dining table, he didn't think for one second that any of that was a regular occurrence. From what he could see, the owner of this stylish and grandiose house was a somewhat solitary man.

Saruhiko pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through the messages that Yata had left, he ignored the other's begging to be allowed to stay with him. He knew that if he let Yata come over and hang out, then there'd be a lot more mess and things for Saruhiko to worry about, on top of that though Yata would definitely force him to eat vegetables or any number of things that Saruhiko was loathe to put anywhere near his mouth. Instead, he replied in such a manner so that Yata would at least know he was still alive and okay lest the other insist on barging in.

There wasn't a lot to look through on his phone, two reviews on some brand new tech that Saruhiko was only passingly interested in and some music that Yata had recommended. It was kind of the point of coming out here though, to have little to no distractions while he worked on the code for the app he was developing. The problem was though, he was kind of bored with the whole thing, perfecting and polishing code he'd been done with for over a month. It just wasn't right yet, he didn't feel as though he could show it to anyone with any degree of confidence.

He left the few remaining slices of pizza in the box on the kitchen counter, the room was very different in the darkness, all sharp edges and the tiniest amount of light was reflected in such a way as though Saruhiko was in an old horror movie. Saruhiko didn't stay there long, hating the eerie atmosphere and the way it clung to him like water dripping down off of him.

Dropping onto the bed, Saruhiko pulled his laptop up himself eyes scanning over the application, using it seamlessly but still in a way that irritated him. Sighing he dropped his head back onto the pillow and pushed the laptop off of himself, he awkwardly pushed his glasses off his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

He dragged his hands down his face, fingers digging into his eyes, he was tired beyond belief. Soul tired to the point where he felt as though he had no forward momentum, he was stuck tweaking something that could never be perfected, a constant loop of nothingness where Saruhiko only stagnated.

Rolling onto his side, Saruhiko played some of the tracks that Yata had sent him, a low key rhythm that slowed his heart beat. He laid back and pressed his face into the soft pillow, closed his eyes and slipped away into the chill of the night.

His phone jarringly woke him, noise pounding into the air, Saruhiko slapped his hand around the bed until he realised his phone was vibrating against his leg. He thrust his hand into his pocket and pulled it out, furiously tapped his finger against the screen as he squinted at it. Groaning to himself as the shut the sound off, Saruhiko dropped it to the mattress and stared blearily up at the ceiling. The soft touch of the sun pressed upon his skin, he knew he had to get up but he wanted to lay there on the most comfortable bed he'd ever slept upon a little longer.

There were other issues though and they slowly pressed in from around him, like the discomfort of his bladder and the quiet rumbling of his stomach. Saruhiko plucked up his glasses and pushed them upon his face, sitting up with a huff he leaned back on his palms and took in the room around him. The sunlight came softly through the thick curtains and gently touched every object in the room, as though the whole room were being caressed by a dotting lover.

Groggily, Saruhiko climbed off of the bed and staggered out of the room. The hall was long and the only colour that filtered through it was a soft blue, it felt like an odd contrast to see the cold blue as he felt the gentle heat. Slipping into the kitchen, he flipped open the lid of the pizza box, grease between his fingers. Saruhiko groaned as he chewed on the cold slice of pizza, eyes closed and all.

He considered that the only reason a man like the one that owned this house would need a cleaner was the accumulation dust, he couldn't see a damned thing else out of place. Saruhiko stared at the wall clock as he continued to eat, tasting his stale breath with every inhale. Still in yesterday's clothes, he hadn't even slept under the sheets, he had maybe forty minutes before the cleaner came and that was way more than enough for him to sort himself out.

Never the one to spend much time on his appearance, Saruhiko did the bare minimum to be considered presentable, nothing more and nothing less than passable. He wasn't the kind of person that wanted to stand out, he'd spent most of his school career in anonymity, that was until Yata had come crashing through his life. Then it was all colour and sound for a while before the real world grasped them and they had to get jobs and act like adults, which neither of them had really adapted to all that well. Still a struggling coder, Saruhiko house sat for all sorts of houses and had built quite the low key but positive reputation, mostly because he didn't let Yata or any of his friends come over.

Brushing his teeth, Saruhiko stared at himself in the mirror, as he spat in the sink the doorbell went. An ominous sound that echoed through the empty house, it made him jolt a little. He and the cleaner spared barely any words before she went around doing her duty, the moment she was out of his sight it was as though he were alone again. Even if there was a family living there, Saruhiko figured that they could completely miss each other in the expanse of the house, for a moment that thought reminded him of something and made him shiver.

The day passed in several blinks of an eye as Saruhiko stared at the screen of his laptop. It was finished, it was the best it was ever going to be with just his eyes on it, still Saruhiko felt itchy and agitated.

His stomach begged for his attention, Saruhiko rose from the small desk, chair sliding away from him. In the kitchen there was a note on the fridge that said 'boys like you should eat more', he only blinked at it for a moment before opening the door.

The day slid past like the one before it and Saruhiko knew he should probably let someone see his work, he could at least show it to Yata. Maybe he would, maybe he'd just anonymously drop a demo version in some forum somewhere and see how people reacted to it, maybe he wouldn't even do that.

Glasses on the table, Saruhiko ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, it was as though he was stuck on a merry-go-round. Going round and around doing the same thing every day, only the scenery would change. He'd been stuck this way for too long, but he didn't exactly have the confidence or whatever it took to break the cycle. Either way it could wait another day, it wasn't as though the code was going anywhere, then again neither was Saruhiko if he kept this up.

It wasn't long before he was laying in the bed again, staring at the now irritatingly perfect ceiling, even if he couldn't really see it without his glasses it was still pissing him off. He scowled into the darkness, feeling bitter and agitated, he wouldn't fall asleep for a while and he knew it. Eyes closed, Saruhiko stayed on his back with his arms at his sides, lying stiff as a board. He slipped into a fitful sleep, waking with agitation to the sound of a door closing.

Saruhiko shot up straight in the bed, hand tapping around the bedside table while keeping his eye blearily on the door. His slender fingers curled around the sharp frame of his glasses, edges sticking into his palm as he brought them up to his face. The room came into sharp focus and Saruhiko could see the light coming in from under the door, meaning that the hall light was on when he'd left it off.

Logically only people with keys and permission could get into the house, if the owner of the house didn't give the cleaner a key then it was safe to assume that it couldn't be anyone but the owner. The owner that Saruhiko had kind of hoped not to meet and especially not in his dishevelled state, it would put him on the back foot in the kind of way that made Saruhiko purse his lips and click his tongue in irritation.

He slipped out of the bed, legs swinging out from under him, Saruhiko stood on ginger legs as he approached the door. He opened it to find the hall empty, shuffling through the hall, Saruhiko's eyes were stuck on the fact that the only open door he could see was the kitchen. Not quite the kind of man that was in touch with his emotions, Saruhiko sneered at the way apprehension sickly coiled in his stomach.

There was a man in the kitchen, he loomed over the coffee machine, Saruhiko supposed that the man was perhaps half a foot taller than himself and looked much like the software engineer he'd seen in magazines. Saruhiko cleared his throat as he entered the room, not so subtly announcing his entrance, the sound caused the man to jolt slightly before turning toward Saruhiko.

"Hello," the man struggled out, words falling from his mouth like gravel.

"Hi," Saruhiko returned sharp as he stood there with his arms folded against his chest.

The man took a languid sip of his coffee before saying another word in a more even and unhurried tone, "I'm Munakata Reishi, I live here, you must be the house sitter Fushimi-kun."

"Yeah," Saruhiko replied, tone still clipped, he turned his eyes to the wall clock to find that it was just before 5am.

"Forgive me for the rude awakening, I only got back in the country two hours ago," Munakata said as a charming smile slow spread across his lips, Saruhiko only shrugged in reply watching the eerie misty morning light shift through the window. "Would you like a coffee Fushimi-kun?" He gestured with an elegant sweep of his hand.

"I guess I'm not gonna fall back asleep anytime soon," Saruhiko sighed, turning back to Munakata. He sat at the island and he watched Munakata with hard eyes.

"That's an awfully passive aggressive way to say yes," Munkata said as he turned back around to the counter, Saruhiko glared at the back of his head half sure that Munakata was smirking.

The worst part was that Saruhiko couldn't think of anything to say in return, he was far too tired and far too worked up to engage the part of his brain in charge wry wit. Munataka Reishi, Saruhiko hadn't remembered the name but he'd known of Sceptre 4 for years, its software was held in high regard and was quite notorious for having an eccentric CEO. There was no doubt in Saruhiko's sleep deprived mind that this man was the same eccentric CEO that was said to play hard ball with his partners in meetings, a man that was hard to read was hard to make deals with and Saruhiko had read about the miracle mergers that Munakata had pulled off.

Stood before him though seemed to be a somewhat frazzled and jet lagged man that couldn't resist poking fun at Saruhiko, it wasn't as though it took a leap in logic to place the two images over each other. Saruhiko recoiled at the thought of being on the other end of a business deal with the man.

"What do you do besides house sitting Fushimi-kun?" Munakata asked as he slid the black coffee toward Saruhiko, as though he'd read the other that well that he could know how Saruhiko took his coffee. Munakata was right of course, but Saruhiko took it more as a fluke than proof that the other had seen straight through him.

Frowning at his reflection upon the surface of the coffee, Saruhiko stared at himself as he realised there was no point in lying despite how much he wanted to hide everything about himself from prying eyes. "I code, I've been working on an application for a while," he tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, desperate not to pique Munakata's interest.

"Really?" Munataka said, brows raised and looking exceedingly interested.

It really was far too early in the morning, Saruhiko decided, to navigate this kind of probing conversation. Especially with the light twinkling in the other's eyes, he had a feeling that Munakata was the kind of nosy person that would try to get involved no matter how Saruhiko answered.

"Yeah, it's nothing impressive or any-"

"Oh I wouldn't say that, even the simplest of programs took someone some effort to make and that in itself is impressive," Munakata cut in as he took a seat at the island opposite Saruhiko.

Things like that rattled Saruhiko's nerves, he could feel his muscles knotting beneath his skin. The tension pulled tighter and tighter, fingers wrapped around the mug of coffee hard enough to turn his knuckles white as he tried his hardest not to send Munataka death glares.

"Well, I'm just saying that it isn't going to change the world," Saruhiko replied after checking his tone and making sure that he wasn't sneering.

"Something doesn't need to change the world to be important," Munakata returned, leaning further into the counter and further toward Saruhiko.

"And I'm saying that it isn't important," Saruhiko snapped. He ground his teeth realising that he'd messed up, jaw tight as he tapped his finger nails against the ceramic of the mug.

"You're not much of a morning person are you?" Munakata said, smile gently dancing on the edge of becoming a smirk, Saruhiko was internally fighting the urge to smack it off of his smug face.

"No," Saruhiko replied, tone as clipped as always.

"Would you mind showing me what you've been working on, it is my area of expertise after all," Munakata said, continuing to smile at Saruhiko.

"I'd mind," Saruhiko said, downing what was left of his coffee before he stood, "and since you're back I no longer have to sit this house so I'll be leaving as soon as possible."

"That's a bit brash," Munakata replied, brows raised slightly and still Saruhiko got the impression that he'd expected it. "Most people would jump at the chance for me to look over their code," he added as he continued to sit there patiently, like a stone wall as though nothing could penetrate his steely exterior.

"Well, I'm obviously not one of those people," Saruhiko said, he turned back toward the hall resolved not to turn back or let Munakata stall him again.

"Obviously, still I'd appreciate it if you let me take a look," Munakata said with a slight shrug.

Saruhiko swallowed the groan that clawed at his throat, desperately begging to be let out. His passive aggressiveness was writhing inside him, caged by his bones and held in by his wire strung resolve.

"You're not gonna let this go are you?" Saruhiko muttered, stood in the doorway.

Munakata didn't say anything in reply, he didn't need to, Saruhiko could just tell that he wasn't going to let this go.

No more than five minutes later, Munakata was sat at the small desk in the guest room looking over the application, checking how it ran before scanning his eyes over the code.

"There's a beauty to its simplicity," Munakata murmured after a short while, "I really don't understand why you would be embarrassed to show this to anyone," he added.

"I'm not embarrassed," Saruhiko threw back, ignoring the compliment and that irritating way it actually gave him a small sense of validation, "I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it is all," he grumbled.

"Maybe you should have," Munakata said, turning to Saruhiko, that weird light in his eyes again.

"Why would I have wanted to do that?" Saruhiko frowned, staring at the other with a scrutinizing gaze.

"You seem quite keen to be rid of me, but looking over this code I can tell you've got quite some talent Fushimi-kun," Munakata said, going back to muse over the screen and Saruhiko's frown deepened. "When you release this, I think it'll be quite the hot product," he added, looking back up at Saruhiko again.

"Thanks," Saruhiko drew out, expression unchanging.

"I like you Fushimi-kun, you have quite the tenacity," Munakata continued, almost smirking as he revelled in Saruhiko's mirth.

"Thanks," Saruhiko repeated and Munakata chuckled, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth.

"Would you like to come to my company and have an interview?" Munakata asked, so easy as though it were normal.

"What?" Saruhiko exclaimed, brows raised as he looked down at the other with mild alarm.

"I'll have my personal assistant send you the details," Munakata said, rising from the seat as though the conversation was over "thank you for sitting the house, I'll see you soon Fushimi-kun," he added as he left through the doorway. Leaving Saruhiko standing there mouth agape and questioning the state of reality, blinking at the empty doorway.

He wondered if Munakata was for real, if this was what the man was like all the time, it wouldn't have surprised Saruhiko if it was true. Saruhiko packed his small amount of things away and left the house wondering how he could wriggle out of the supposed interview, maybe that was a bad idea, lots of people would fall to their feet at the opportunity. Then again, Saruhiko didn't really want to spend more time with Munakata, he felt compromised around the other. He didn't know whether to laugh or run from Munakata, it made him dizzy. Still though, the compliment was nice and encouraging.

Stepping out of the house and down the steps, there was a car with the same woman that had dropped off the keys waiting for him. She was staring at her phone, frowning, as he approached.

"Fushimi-kun," she called, "we met before, I'm Awashima, Munakata's assistant," she clarified holding her hand out for Saruhiko to shake, which he did lightly. "Would you like a ride back home?" Awashima asked, holding the back door of the car open.

"Thanks," Saruhiko murmured as he slipped into the backseat, still tired and kind of dazed and dizzy from the affects of Munakata's personality.

"I'll be picking you up for your interview tomorrow Fushimi-kun," Awashima announced once they were on the road, scenery passing them by.

"What time?" Saruhiko asked, hand curled around his seat belt so that it didn't cut into his neck.

"five thirty pm," Awashima informed as she continued to sit stiffly in here seat, that time was kind of unusual but Saruhiko wasn't going to get pulled into analysing the importance of it. He got the feeling that Munakata would have gotten a kick out of Saruhiko wasting his night away thinking about something so trivial, he wasn't about to play into the other's hand no matter how petty it was.

The rest of the ride passed by in silence as Saruhiko desperately tried his best not to think about Munakata, he failed miserably. He had to give the man credit, really, Saruhiko had known the moment he'd seen the other that he would be woefully out of his depth. He could keep up, but it required far more effort than Saruhiko had been capable of that morning.

He spent the rest of the day lounging around his crappy apartment, listening to Yata prattle on about everything and nothing at once, it was kind of calming compared to the sharp edged focus he'd needed to uphold around Munakata. Saruhiko didn't even bother to brag about the interview, Yata would go on and on about it until it was the only thought rattling around in Saruhiko's mind.

In the morning, Yata left early for his job at the Homra bar, leaving Saruhiko to stew on the couch until the early evening. Saruhiko respected Munakata, respected the way he'd torn through the industry, respected the elegance of Munakata's design, respected Munakata's intelligence and most certainly respected the way that Munakata didn't censor himself for others. Still Saruhiko was wary of having someone that capable around him, he wasn't so used to having to keep his wits about him, he was far more used to cutting people down much duller than he was.

It wasn't like he disliked Munakata, even after their strange interaction, it was more that he was somewhat intimidated by everything the other had achieved, intimidated by how easily they could be equals. It irritated him to know that after finally finding someone to rival him that he wasn't so eager to meet them again, it made him feel like the coward his father had always named him.

Saruhiko wasn't going to back down, not when he'd been offered the chance at the kind of job that could genuinely change his life. He also didn't want to be awkward, didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of someone he wanted to impress.

Dressed as best as he could, clean enough to pick up a shine on his skin, Saruhiko whittled away the time by staring at his code. By now it might as well have been his hobby, eyes going out of focus as he remembered there was nothing left to tweak. Waiting for the doorbell to go or his phone to ring or something as he tapped his fingers against the coffee table. He wasn't really the anxious type, but he wasn't the kind of person that found waiting easy either.

Saruhiko's phone buzzed loudly upon the table top, making him jolt, "hello?" He asked, upward inflection making him wince.

"Fushimi-kun, I'm outside," Awashima's voice came clear over the phone, as professional and business like as she had been the day before.

"Okay, I'll be out in a second," Saruhiko replied, hanging up and pocketing his phone as he stood up. He put his laptop to sleep and closed the lid, smoothed down the front of his shirt and checked his reflection before he left.

As it was the day before, the car ride was quiet and Saruhiko blanked his mind out as he stared at the passing scenery. The car stopped far quicker than Saruhiko had been anticipating and when he really took in where they were, it wasn't a part of town that he was particularly familiar with.

"If you'd come with me Fushimi-kun?" Awashima asked, holding the door open for Saruhiko as the other blinked blankly at her.

Awashima escorted Saruhiko into a mutely fancy restaurant, the place was quiet and despite being dressed as well as he could possibly be he still felt wildly out of place. Even the way the staff looked at him solidified the notion that he didn't belong, he trailed behind Awashima standing as tall as he could, making himself more noticeable just to be more of a nuisance.

They approached a table where Munakata sat alone, Awashima left them to it in her brisk professional manner after sharing a quick status report with Munakata. Saruhiko sat trying his best to pretend that the chosen venue hadn't thrown him for a loop.

"So you're just going to have dinner while I vie for a job?" Saruhiko asked, flipping open the menu  actively not looking at Munakata.

"No, you've already got the job," Munakata replied, almost haughtily as he smugly rested his chin upon his folded hands.

"Excuse me?" Saruhiko asked, head snapping up as he stared sharply at the other.

"I've already decided to give you a job," Munakata clarified, expression unchanging as Saruhiko continued to softly glare at him, "in fact, I decided to give you a job yesterday," he added, smiling sharply as he stared over the table at Saruhiko.

"You could have just said that then, you know instead of wasting both of our time," Saruhiko said, trying his hardest not to sneer at the other.

"I have a second proposal for you," Munakata said as though he were revealing something like a magician, smile softening out.

"Go on," Saruhiko frowned, brows coming down.

"I find you very interesting Fushimi-kun, you're sharp in almost every way imaginable," Munakata said as though that were supposed to be a compliment and Saruhiko sort of hated the way he took it as such, oddly pleased to hear it. "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me," he asked so nonchalant, Saruhiko wished he could keep his cool was well as Munakata did, he'd have never have been able to say something like that with a straight face.

"Isn't that against company policy?" Saruhiko asked, brow arched incredulously at the other.

"I make the company policy," Munakata said breaking into a smirk, "and if you don't want to I won't make it weird for you at work," he added, smirk smoothing back out into a smile.

"Everything about you is weird," Saruhiko muttered, stalling because his gut reaction was to say yes, but he didn't want to say anything too quickly.

"Just think about it over dinner," Munakata said, sitting up straight as he gestured toward the menu.

Saruhiko took another look at the menu and ordered the one of the most expensive dishes, something with lobster, and some sort of non-alcoholic cocktail that was more expensive than most meals he'd eaten in his lifetime. He didn't really need to think about it, his mind and heart had both made the same decision the moment the question had been asked and they rarely agreed. The man was smart, capable, funny and would definitely keep Saruhiko on his toes, there wasn't anything holding him back besides his wild sense of self doubt and Munakata's incredible weirdness.

"I'll go on another date with you," Saruhiko said in the middle of the meal, they'd spent most of the time talking about the latest software, having an oddly normal conversation.

"Yes?" Munakata's ever present smile sharpened as he set down his cutlery.

"On the condition that you pay," Saruhiko said, just the tiniest edge of entitled cheek to his voice.

"Oh, of course," Munakata returned, showing his teeth as his smile spread, watching as Saruhiko continued to eat completely ignoring the vegetables upon the plate.


End file.
